Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2014-065499 discloses a vehicular headlamp in which the light emitted from a solid light source that generates light emitting diode (LED) light or laser light is reflected and scanned toward a phosphor having two types of phosphor layers by a reflection device, which is a digital micromirror device having a tiltable mirror, and the light that is reflected again inside the phosphor is transmitted through an optical system (a projection lens), thereby forming a light distribution pattern in front of a vehicle.